LeeXSaku Young Hearts
by Tohru Honda2
Summary: hmmmmmmmm......if I said anything it might spoil it...shifty eyes xD
1. Young Hearts

Hey everybody, yes I know a new story, I was just inspired to do and LeeXSaku though. . L.O.L, I guess I'm just fickle...or whatever. L.O.L. This dosen't really have anything to do with--well it does..but it dosen't. It just dosent go along with the story, this is before Sakura and Lee ever even knew each other,  
aha anyway, you'll find out! Tohru

LeeXSaku

Chapter 1

'Could This Be Love?'

Rock Lee, a boy of 8 was waiting on the sidewalk by a girl of 7 named Sakura Haruno,  
he was tall for his age, and wore jeans and and a blue top with a green sign on it it was in the shape of the Village Hidden in the Leaves sign, he had black hair that was tied in a braid down his back, he had "bushy" eyebrows and brown eyes.  
Sakura finnaly came out the door with a pink shirt on, with a jean skort on, her hair pink and cut neatly down to her shoulders, her eyes wore more fimanine then most girls her age but the deepest shade of green you'll ever see. Lees face lit up as he saw her running towards him, even though he had come there to walk her to school he felt different this time, he couldn't understand why, she finnally got to him.

"Lee-San?" She asked as he looked at her as in to say 'yeh'  
"Rdy?" She asked smiling brightly. he blinked twice then smiled and nodded.

They had always played a game they both made up while walking to school, it was the game,  
kick the can, only with rocks or whatever they could find, and once again they found themselves enjoying it.

"You won't win this time Sakura!" Lee called,

"I always do! Aha! I don't think that'll change!" Sakura called back as she kicked her cola can that she had finished forwards. Lee laughed at this and kicked it underneath the can making it fly into the air and land in the trashcan. Le jumped up and down. "WooHoo"  
Sakuras mouth hung open then she stoop back up straight and put her hands on her hips.  
"Hmph, lucky." she turned to walk off.

"Sakura!" He laughed and followed her.

They got inside school and as usual kids came to pick on him, but they are trully the dumb ones because they all know they are gonna get beaten up by sakura.

"Hey! Bushy Brows!" called Neji.

Lee looked in the direction he called. "Uh...yeah?" He asked knowing exactly what he wanted, this was like a routine to him always knowing what's going to happen, he never not liked it either.

Neji went to punch Lee but Sakura blocked it and punched him in the face. "Shoo Pig!" She called glaring at him.  
Neji glared back but then walked off with Ino. Sakura sighed and smiled at Lee as they continued to class.

During class Sakura passed a note over to Lee.

Temari sighed and looked at Shikamaru her 'All-The-Rage' boyfriend.  
"They are around each other far too much to not be together, I believe they truly do have feelings for each other"  
Shikamaru sighed and leaned back iin the school chair, his eyes closed and his arms behind his head.  
"Yes, duh, ofcourse they do. It's sooo obvious! I mean, it's just like in a fairy tail, a little boy and girl,  
growing up together, with thier feelings locked inside them because they do not know how to express them yet,  
grow up and finally grow to know how much they love them." He opens one eye up to look at Temari who is stareing at Shikamaru.

That's it for this chapter!!!! Howed ya like it?  
D Tohru 


	2. A Sad Departure

Hey guys!! It's finally chapter 2 of the SakuXLee story Young Hearts. I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you like the rest to come. ENJOY!

Chapter 2: A Sad Departure

After school Lee and Sakura make plans to see each other at home in the backyard, Lee thought it was just regular everyday stuff but..he was wrong.  
As soon as they got home they both ran out back and greated each other at the wire gate they always meet at.

"Sakura! Wanna come on in and play a video game?!" He asked with a smile. She shook her head, he had a surprised look on his face because that was her most fav thing to do. "Then..uhm..would you like to do something else"  
Once again she shook her head, he wondered if she was just being lazy but then saw a tear run down her cheek.  
"...Sakura...Hey Sakura you ok?" he asked wiping the tear off her cheek. She shook her head. "Lee...I'm moving!" He was struck by this news, his eyes grew big as he looked back at her. "NO! I mean.  
you can't move..." "I have to!" She could hardly control her tears her heart had broken when she was told at school by her mom and it was still in pain as she told him. "But...why?" He asked. "My..dad he has to go to war." "War?" She nodded. "Someone in Central." "Where's that?" "I don't know"  
They both giggled at this but then the pain came back, they looked at each other. "So...when...are you leaving"  
"Tomrrow morning..around..six...that's why I can't come in to play video games, I have to help pack"  
"Oh I see." She nodded. He took another look at her then took her hands stareing into her sad eyes.  
"Sakura...I make this pledge to you.." He took a little more time to let her thoughts sink in.  
"I will protect you untill the day I die! No matter how far apart we are! I promise"  
She stared at him, in a happy, sad, confused sort of way. She ran around the gate as quickly as she could, jumped forwards and hugged him as lovingly and tightly as she could. He hugged back with the same love and care. As he let her down and they looked at each other then they heard something. "Deary! Time to come home it's time to pack!" As she heard those words her tears came back she never wanted to hear those words.  
Lee grabed both sides of her face. "IT's alright. I will always be by yourside. I promise!" He wiped her tears.  
She hugged him again and ran off.

The next morning it was time for her to go, she was at her door with her little pink backpack on, she looked over at Rock Lees house, her tears started to return as she ran to the car and jumped in, just wanting in all over with.  
As soon as the car started to go Lee ran out his front door just in time. She hit her dad to tell him to stop and she jumped out of the car and hugged him again. "I'll see you soon." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and got back in the car as it drove off he ran half way and waved to her. She turned around in the back seat and waved back crying. Then she whispered at the exact same time he whispered, "I love you."

FIVE YEARS LATER

The bells chimed, it was the begining of a new school year or for Sakura a whole new school. It was finally her turn to go to highschool. She is sixteen now and very different. Her pink hair was now long and all the way to her waist,  
her deep green eyes even deeper and she looked even more attractive. She had guys all over her but stayed single,  
she had been waiting...for him. "AH! Mom! I'm gonna go on to school now!" She said running out the door with her backpack slng over her shoulder.  
"Okay baby! Have fun on your first day"  
"I will mom!" She continued to run down the sidewalk untill she got to a big school yard.  
She ran inside and sat down in a good seat, then some bullys read her bulliton about Karate or Taijustsu. As she'd call it, she didn't understand why she would, she thought that maybe it was just by the way the little boy she knew way back when would call it. They always talked about it, they loved that kind of thing, she could never stop thinking of it and the promise he made her. I flash back went through her head of him. 'I'll protect you untill the day I die'  
Die...die...die...it echoed in her mind then she looked up at the bullys, they didn't seem to happy with her.  
"Uhmm..so are you guys thinking about joining the group? I know you'll enjo--" "Hell no!" called the tallest one. "You think we would join some kinda sappy junk like that?" He teased it, he put his fngers in a circle and started humming then opened his eyes laughing. "Like that junk is sanutary"  
She stood up ready to fight as some boy jumps in front of her taking a punch the bully was gonna hit her with. He glared up at him and hit him back sending him flying into the wall. Her eyes got big as she saw that, she looked at him. "Uhmm..hello"  
He smiled and looked around, his hair was in a bowl cut and was brown, he wore jeans and a tight top showing his abs, he had big eyebrows and brown eyes. He was the most handsome thing she had ever seen. Her chin...hit the floor. "Hey, uhm..'ll sign up for the taijustsu thing if ya want, Sakura." She stared at him as she pointed to the bulliton. "Sign there." he nodded and signed in.  
Then it hit her, she never gave him her name she walked up to him. "Hey howed you know.." "Shh..heh, you'll find out"  
She stared at him as he walked off. 


	3. Her Hearts Unwanted Desire

Heey!!! It's chapter three time!! xD Hope ya like it.

Chapter three, Her Hearts Unwanted Desire

It was friday night and she was having a sleep over three of her most trusted best friends were there, thier names were, Ten ten, Temari and Ino. They were friends from the other school she had moved from, she was surprised because they were sent to that school, she had hoped that he did too.  
But that night she didn't worry about it, they had the music turned up as loud as it would go and they were pillow fighting! Then Temari jumped in front of everyone while everyone was still laughing they looked at her. "And then...out of no where came...GHOST STORYS!!!" Temari chanted as she looked towards Sakura. "But you...yoooouuuu have to make one up! Just like you always do, go on"  
Sakura laughed at this, sure, she told them, but she couldn't believe she could remember her telling those storys they were so long ago. "okay! I'll try." She smiled, everyone sat in a circle, she turned out all the lights and sat in front, she began.  
"There once was this boy who always tapped on to help him think during school, his teacher hated the tapping and finally fwoosh! Snapped! She headed over to the little boy and cut his head off! Right then..during math!! Some say they can still hear that little boys tapping..." she tapped behind her so they couldnt see to spook them.  
"And when they heard it...theyr heads would be cut off as well!!!...To find his own head..." She continued...ten ten and ino were holding on to each other for dead life.  
Temari laughed, she tryed to act cool but she knew she was scared it was all the look in her eye as she heard the tapping. Temari then snapped, "Where the hell is that coming from"  
Sakura just laughed. "He's heeerrreee" She teased. Ten ten screamed and Ino pretended to faint.  
Sakura made a great loud BOO and everyone jumped out of thier skin and pretended to faint.  
Sakura kept laughing. "That was fantastic"  
Then they all sat up laughing.  
The night went on like that then the next morning...

It was Saturday morning and Sakura was the first one to awaken. She noticed that Temari was hanging somewhat off the bed, ten ten was under the covers as her feet were sticking out at the bottom and Ino was drooling on the pillow, Sakura was really the only one who slept the right way, she carefully got up and left that room and headed down the steps. The first thing she hit was caffine, coffie all the way!! She poured herself some and sat on the padio outside her front yard.  
She always loved it out there in the morning it always felt like back where she knew him, she watched herself and him play all day out in the front yard in the morning. She sighed and drank more of her coffie then Ten Ten came out to join her. "How ya doin' this morning Sakura?" She asked sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the table. She looked up at her and smiled. "Very good, how about you?" She shook her head.  
"Not all that great I'm afraid." She sighed. Sakura blinked twice. "What's wrong?" She sighed.  
"Temari and Ino kept teasing me last night about how scared I was." She laughed, "It was funny,  
untill I started to get tired, I just wanted to sleep." Sakura laughed. "I hope you get better sleep tongiht at your house then." Ten Ten smiled. "Yeah, thanks"  
"Soo...I saw a really cut guy Friday morning at school aaannnddd"  
Her jaw dropped, Sakura talking about some boy that wasen't the boy she moved from so long ago, got her surprised.  
"And...what Sakura...? SPILL! Are you finally gonna stop waiting for the perfect man you'll never see again,  
ooorrr...you gonna start dating and forget him?" Sakura blinked twice, leave the one she loved and never gave up on for so long, she didn't think so, she shook her head but then looked down. "No...I will never forget him or give up on him, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to flirt, for a little while..." She didn't ever want her heart to have these desires for anyone else, but ot struck her silly especially when she saw the gleem in his smile. She smiled.

Everyone had woken and it was finally time for them to hit the mall like her mom promised, they went round that mall for hours and the bullys returned only this time they were girls they smirked at her.  
"Ooh look, it's Tai chee girl!" She walked up to her and pushed her, her friends got mad as they talked back to her but they just ignored and pushed them aside then all the sudden he returned.  
"Don'e even think of touching her!" He snarled at the girl. She rolled her eyes then smiled a flirty smile and started to flirt. "Why would you be sticking up for this.." She looked at her and looked back at him. "...Tomboy when you could be here for mee.." she walked her fingers up his chest but he just shued her off.  
She rolled her eyes and walked off. "Come on girls." They followed her quickly. He turned and smiled at her.  
Her heart sank in. As her friends mouths dropped. "Wow you've been showing up just at the right times latly, since I dont know your name should I just call you Guardian Angel oorr..." He chuckled. "Name's Vaan." He smiled and walked off.  
"See ya Sakura" All the girls looked at each other then squeeled. 


	4. ANOTHER SAVE!

Hi hi!!!! I hope everyone has been liking the story so far.  
This part gets a little more interesting. So kepp reading to find out who mystery man is!!!! D -excited-

It was Monday and everyone was happy to be back, except for Sakura, she had a tough Sunday,  
the girs spent the night again and she 'forgot' to do her essay for History class.  
She had to stay up all Sunday night working on it, on and off the internet.  
She sighed deeply during lunch break, stareing at her food, she was too tired to even eat, then Vaan walked up and pointed to the seat beside her.  
"Is this spot taken?" He asked as he blinked twice. She looked up at him and her heart skiped a beat, she didn't want these feelngs for the boy but there they were yelling at her from every turn she took. She motioned him to sit down and he smiled with a gleam and sat down beside her. Ofcourse, she started to eat. Hah, she wanted to look cool, all though she didn't understand why. "So Sakura, how'slife been treating you?" He asked without looking away from her food. She nodded. "Very well actually, except when the girls wanted to spend the night 'again' at my house. I totally skiped on my paper!" She had said again like it was terror mania or something. He smiled again. "Well, atleast you got it done right?" She smiled back. "Hai, that's true." His smile was just like the little boy she knew a long time ago. She looked away then ate again. "So...what about you"  
"Well...it's been okay." "Oh, well that's good." 'let's hope.' She thought.  
"Why have you been protecting me Vaan?" She asked witha low voice almost like a whisper.  
He smiled at her. "Hmm...for reasons not even I understand." He stood. "Well, it was nice talking to you Sakura. I'll see ya later." He walked off.  
She blinked twice as he left, she wondered when she will see him again.

That day she worked on her karate, the next day would be her first karate lesson for the kids back at school. She was really happy that the principal Kakashi let her make a class. It took her a while to convinse him though, he didn't think anyone would want to join, but strangly enough he was right. Oh, and she had help.  
It was time for her class and only five kids showed up. She gloomed as she looked at them, there were twenty openings and only five signed up. There was, Vaan, Ten Ten, Temari, Ino, and her helper,  
Might Gui. She sighed and continued with her lesson.  
"Hello everyone, your first lesson for today will be stances, first stance is"  
As the class went on, she could tell everyone was getting tired during free hour, except for Vaan which Sakura wasen't too surprised from. The bell rang and i was over. Everyone left as Gui helped Sakura put everything away she smiled at him. "Thanks bunches for helping me with this class, Gui Sensei." he smiled and for an answer just patted her on the head and left Sakura sighed and continued training, she was always just pulled into it, she couldn't help but love that class she wished he was there with her to train with her, she wanted Lee there.

Everyone had gone home as she left, she went inside her house and set her stuff down and went to bed, she was tired, she over did her training. She just lay there as she heard somebody yelling outside. She quickly ran outside to see what the comoshine was about,  
as she ran out the door she was thrown to the side, Vaan cought her just in time and set her down.  
"You ok?" She nodded. He stood and faced them again, they glared at him. "Why do you keep jumping in!?" He asked, "Can't you just leave us alone with this TomBoy"  
he shook his head. "I will never allow you to harm, Sakura!" They glared, "She is a freak! Join us and you won't be it's your choice!" He never wanted to be a part of that group, he always hated thier guts for what they did to other girls, he stood there stareing at them then he finally said.  
"Hah! If I join you guys I might as well move to another state 'cause I would already know I ain't gettin' no friends!!" he got really mad at this and he sent a punch after vaan, vaan cought it and sent him over his shoulder he put his foot on his chest.  
"Who else!?" The other two ran out of fear and disstress, he was right, if he joined that group no one would be a true friend. he helped Sakura up. "You ok?" she nodded. "I will be thanks"  
She opened her eyes and saw the worry and love in his she stared but tryed to shake it off she wasen't ready.  
"Uhm, thank you a lot." he nods. "Just doing what I have to." He smiled.  
She smiled back, the memory was actully good, she didn't want it to fade this time. 


	5. Is It

Hey another chapter!!! D L.O.L. Anyway, you will find who mystery man is soon, don't worry!  
unless of course...-shifty eyes-

Chapter 5, is it...

She smiled as she was walkiing towards school, she couldn't wait to start and get done so she could have her next class, as she continued he walked up beside her. "Hey Sakura!" She stoped and looked at him. "Hey." He smiled. "I was wondering if I could uhm, walk you to school today?" She nodded. "Sure thing!" His smile lit up. "Grand"  
She giggled as they walked, then he saw a rock and kicked it, Sakuras memorys flashed iin her head as she thought she was that age again she kicked it before him. "Haha!" She relized what she dd and blushed.  
He laughed and kicked it too. It was her back then all over again..she wanted it to last.  
They continued untill they got to school, the bullys were there but they knew better then to walk up to her when vaan was around, they seemed to have grown smarter.

It was time for her class once again, everyone showed up, this time she was teaching one of her old childhood memories, so she was happy, she was teaching them the legendary Taijutsu move, Konoha Wirlwind! As she tought she found that vaan had already known to do it so she had him show it to he whole class and he was a master pro at it everyone claped as he did and Sakura was just stunned, as the class cought on quickly.  
Gui helped Sakura again and she also stayed again but this time...he returned.  
"hey Sakura" she turned and looked at him. "Oh, Hey Vaan. Would you like to train with me"  
His face lit up as he came and trained with her.  
"Hey, I learned something the other day that really works"  
She looked at him. "What's that"  
"I heard from Might Gui that dancing really helps with footwork"  
He said as he kicked the bag that hunf from a metal bar.  
She thought for a momment. "Well...then let's try it." She walked to him he stoped kicking the bag and quickly took her hand and waist, like he had waited for that momment his whole life, she giggled as she took his shoulder and grasped his hand.  
They began to dance, but it wasen't no ordinary waltz, it was the fast waltz.  
The circled round the room from one place to the other real quickly, Sakura felt like she was on a cloud following his footsteps. As she was bent back over his arm Principal Kakashi walked into the room with a 'ahem' She looked up and he looked up and droped her standing straight.  
"Ow!!" she called as she stood. Then they both laughed.

They both were heading home but they went oposite directions cause he had to be somewhere.  
But as soon as they seperated they came back.  
"Hah, seems like he left you"  
"Sure does"  
She shook her head as she tryed to get past but she was thrown again, she landed on her feet as she tryed to just continue. They wouldn't get the hint so she tryed..."KONOHA WHIRLWIND"  
It shouldve worked perfectly but he didn't budge he laughed and picked her up by the neck.  
He came in and kicked him in the side sending him flying backwards as he cought Sakura.  
She blinked twice as he set her down. They all ran off.  
"Hey! Why do you keep showing up at exactly the right time?! How come you know so much about me!  
How do you know Taijustsu so well"  
He turned around quickly making her feel dizzy and lightweight, he cought a falling Sakura blossom and put it to her forehead. "Sakura Haruno...I promised you I would protect you untill the day I die!" her eyes grew as she heard those words, tears formed in her eyes as he pulled her close and held her tight. "Lee! It's you, I can't believe it's you!" She cryed really hard,  
so hard in fact she could hardly breath. "Sakura..Haruno, there were three simple words left unsaid the day we seperated, the simple words...I love you"  
Her eyes grew as she griped his shirt. "I LOVE YOU TOO LEE-SAN"  
He held her close.

+5 YEARS LATER+ Sakura and Rock Lee live together under one roof with three little kids.  
Shia, she had her fathers black hair that went all the way to her waist and her mothers deep green eyes except they were brown like her fathers.  
And she knew a little boy named Leo, who lived right next door...

heey! haha yep short story there might even be a number two!! who knows. hahaha D 


End file.
